


【杰西蛇】∞

by yuanzezeye



Category: high&low
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanzezeye/pseuds/yuanzezeye
Summary: ※psycho–pass paro，之前两篇的番外篇，感兴趣首页自寻，应该没有后续了※潜逃中前执行官杰西x监视官蛇※很久没写了写的很差，不是甜饼※车，窒息play有，慎入
Relationships: Jesse/Cobra, 杰西蛇
Kudos: 1





	【杰西蛇】∞

摇曳的烛火在被熏成暗黄色的粗糙墙面上投下阴影，充斥着鼻尖的浓郁辛辣，也许是在积年累月中浸润透了这木料。女性娇媚的呻吟隐约地飘进，意识到自己如今也做着同样事情的Cobra，极不自在地用力闭了下眼，下意识地咬着嘴唇收敛了自己的喘息。将这一切尽收眼底的Jesse嗤嗤笑着，掐住Cobra的下巴将他的视线引导至床柱，交缠中男女的放浪形骸被雕刻地栩栩如生，木质结构上突兀地环着铁圈，毫不掩饰地暗示着其可能的用途。“监视官大人以为还在你的乌托邦吗？”Jesse缓慢地抽出自己阴茎，只试探性地在他穴口打转，体液被带出又被胡乱抹在了Cobra的身上，黏腻的水声同时刺激着两个人的神经。

“Jesse…”

Jesse应声停下了动作注视着Cobra，期待着那个隐隐期许着，在脑子里用他的声音排演过无数次的答案。隔壁也结束了他们的战斗，在这恰到好处的时机里屋内重回寂静，Cobra吞咽的声音显得格外的清晰，转着眼睛似乎在犹豫怎么说才是合适的。Jesse第一次见到这样左右为难的监视官多少有几分新奇，向来显示出的都是那冷硬果断的一面，即使在床上被逼的紧了，也只有咕哝似的从喉管挤出的求饶，不仔细听就会消散在空气中。也不知是在陌生的环境与熟人相遇更容易放下警惕，还是因为面对的不再是猎犬不用担心松懈后随时被咬断咽喉。

覆盖着白雪般的工业泡沫的汹涌河水，枯瘦的仿佛随时会被外力折断的，伸出来阻拦他道路的手指，只有一半完好无损却能清晰地分割着尸骸遍野与美满富足的白色石门。Cobra的视线越过Jesse的肩头注视着卷起的，摇摇欲坠的那块墙纸，眼前却走马灯似的出现了从落地开始就被迫烙印在视网膜上的画面。

Jesse，这就是你追求的自由吗？

长得似乎没有尽头的安静让Jesse不耐地搓了搓手指，却也没有张口催促。像是收获猎物埋伏着的猎豹，耐心地等待着肥美的口粮。辜负了他期待的是Cobra又抿起了嘴唇再次一言不发，就像是被迫卖身的姑娘在追根溯源的嫖客面前展现出的希望他尽快完事的沉默，祭品般呈上自己的赤裸躯体。  
出笼的野兽终于被激怒了。

长久无法停止涌上的快感缠绵地扰乱着Cobra的思绪，想要攥紧的手指又被Jesse一根根掰开按在床上，瘫软的上身再提不起一丝气力，光裸的腿被Jesse按在身侧随着冲撞颤抖着，早已变得暗红的齿痕和点点青肿都暗示着刚才发生过的事情。Jesse凑上去轻咬了下Cobra不自觉吐出的舌尖，温柔只是转瞬即逝，陷入金色发丝的手猛的一紧，洁白的脖颈毫无保留地显现了出来，那随着心脏的跳动颤动着的青色血管在他尖利的齿下显得格外脆弱，森冷的寒意顺着脊柱窜上，受制于人的恐慌让Cobra本能地伸手推拒着。这些许的抵抗并没有起到应有的作用，Jesse毫不在意继续着自己的动作，像戏耍猎物般舔着他的颈侧。“害怕？你的身体不是这么告诉我的。”明明面对着致命的威胁，Cobra的阴茎却不受控制的硬着，直挺挺的在Jesse的小腹上留下了体液，将要出口的反驳在立马接上的猛烈冲撞中被颠得支离破碎，被生理性泪水覆盖的眼看不真切，但他清楚地明白着Jesse正注视他。Jesse的手并不柔软，而就是这双手现在扣住了Cobra的咽喉，带着久经历练留下的粗糙老茧用力地压迫着那块细嫩的肌肤，生命在他的手下显得格外脆弱，伴随缺氧带来的麻木，Cobra达到了高潮。

Jesse的监视官带着他最后的馈赠回到了西比拉的怀抱。

牧羊人注定将带着自己的羊群去往幸福。


End file.
